


Prompt #38 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #38February 2, 2021Genre: Contemporary / Character StudyPrompt Idea: Introducing Dilly - Continuation of Prompt #35 & #36Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #38 (90-Prompt Challenge)

I knew Rory was crazy about me deep in his little candy heart. At times, he could be sweet going on sappy. I'm pretty sure Rory thought he loved me because I had a pretty face and a sweet disposition. I figured Rory never knew why he loved me. Maybe he thought goodness shined through everything and everyone - including me. I knew he was wrong. Sometimes the softest nuts have the hardest shell. Maybe he sensed he needed me to be his shell.

Here's the funny thing: I loved Rory. I didn't care what his reasons were for loving me. Truth be told, I would have married him if he was unemployed and living in a tent. When I first met him, I thought he was a poor like me and I still thought I had hit the jackpot. I was addicted right away to his gentleness, dreaminess and kindness. He talked and acted differently from anyone I'd ever known in my life. In those days, you couldn't pry me away from him.

He could also be so annoying. He was the man who stumbled over his untied shoe laces. He forgot to lock doors. He lost his wallet constantly. He would loan money to people he knew wouldn't pay him back, even if it meant he would be scraping by to pay rent. He was the smartest dumb person I'd ever met in my life.


End file.
